After the Riots
by CageyB
Summary: Honestly, I'm not sure that this story belongs on here. It is a story I wrote for an English assignment a while back. It's also barley fanfiction in the category I have it under as the protagonist is essentially based off Dan from the Slow Mo Guys and the situation loosely based off the founding of Krav Maga. Really this is just a story I was happy with.


The door shuddered springing dust from it's hinges...bam!  
Fuck they'll be through any second, thought Dan.  
Crack! The wood snapped from the hinges sending the door plummeting towards the tiles. A blond man with a red arm band stepped through the doorway with several other young men.  
"You are one of them!" Yelled the aggravated Nazi, while taking a step forward.  
"What? Who? Me? I'm just staying with my friends for a while," grinned Dan, overly friendly.  
"But you work with them." The other two adolescents smiled, revealing a rifle with a bayonet, the other a bat.  
"This should be interesting," said Dan inhaling heavily, reaching into his pocket.

The ring leader lunged forward, throwing a right haymaker. Dan extended his left arm and pressing his weight toward the punch he blocked, simultaneously stabbing the youth's ribs with the pen found in his pocket. A distinct vibration, similar to cutting through a chicken bone could be felt as the pen pierced the flesh between the Nazi's ribs. Dan didn't waste a second, he raised and cocked his leg and with one swift motion the youth was sent flying back out the door. The others began to strike. Dan slapped the bayonet out of the way immediately taking hold of the rifle and snapping a kick to the Nazi's groin. He looked to the right, realising his mistake. As the first Nazi dropped in pain, the second was mid swing with the bat on course for his head. Dan jumped over the keeled youth and rolled to his feet, he now had the edge. The thug smiled as he patted the bat into a cupped hand.  
"Ok, just like Imi taught you." Thought Dan, taking a deep breath in and out as he lowered his hands from his face. The aggressor swung for his head but Dan lunged forward using a palm and shoulder to guard, he intercepted the swing and wrapped his hand closest to the bat around the Nazi's arms, using the other to plant several elbows on the side of his head. The thug limply tried to wrench the bat free. Dan took hold of the end of the bat and kneed the Nazi's hands, disarming him. Now in control of the weapon he swung at the disoriented aggressor, and with a solid ding the Nazi was sent plummeting to the ground.

Dan dropped the bat and turned to look for the reason he was here. He tip-toed through the scattered belongings of whoever once lived here, and crept his way to the kitchen. The smell of fire and saw dust muffled his nose. The dust began to settle and sparkle as the light from outside refracted off the floating partials. It made the simple abandoned kitchen seem more tranquil then it actually was. A glass suddenly rattled and fell off the counter as the cupboard doors swung open.  
"There you are." Dan smiled, with a sigh of relief.  
Two children, one girl about eleven, and the other male around five hesitantly climbed out the cupboard.  
"Are you two alright?"  
"We're ok," replied the girl.  
"Did you find him?" Asked the boy anxiously.  
"I did Anthony," smiled Dan. "He's said to be in Palestine, a new safe place. Seven more sleeps and we're going to meet him there."

Taking the girl by the hand Dan walked out the front door, revealing the riot torn streets of Czechoslovakia, a rumbling and stationary truck down the road the only sign of life. An eerie feeling crept down his spine, accompanied by the familiar sound of a pot boiling in his head. He released the girls hand. One body outside, another inside still out cold...where was the third?  
"Dammit," Dan sighed.  
A bang echoed through the streets. Dan's left leg collapsed and forced him to the ground. Gritting his teeth in pain, he faced the children.  
"Kel-sey, you see that truck. Over there?" He stuttered pointing to the end of the street. "Inside is a friend. He will take you to Imi."  
"You can't stay here!" Exclaimed Kelsey, clearly not oblivious as to what was going to happen.  
"Get out of here. To a safe place," Dan's voice started to waver. Taking a moment, his eyes closed as he imagined a better place than the one he was in.  
Kelsey hesitantly took the very confused boy's hand and headed to the truck.  
Content, Dan smiled knowing they were going to be alright. He stood up and turned around to face the shooter, limping slowly towards a new group of Nazi youth. Led by the very aggressor he'd 'castrated' earlier.  
"Ok... Three with rifles. Four with knives. Two with bats."  
Dan dropped to his knees in pain. The crowd began to close in. He got back to his feet, starting to move again.  
"Three with star pickets. Five unarmed. Jesus... This is a riot."  
A knife began to come down towards Dan's neck. He threw his left arm out, blocking while punched the youth where his ribs parted, winding him. A fist came into sight of Dan's right eye, he swung an open hand right again, following up by pivoting and delivered a hook to the Nazi's jaw. As Dan began to push the aggressor away he felt a spur of pain splinter up his leg as a bat came into contact with his right knee. He turned to face the aggressor, the bat already on course, coming directly down on Dan's head. He lunged forward, holding his arm straight and close to his head, the bat slid down his arm. Kneeing his aggressor, a painful sting in his abdomen paralysed Dan. He looked down noticing the bayonet that protruded from his stomach. It slowly slid out, leaving a wound slowly oozing blood. Coughing up a spatter of blood, Dan collapsed. A Nazi raised a star picket for the final blow. He quickly rolled onto his right elbow and threw a left punch to the aggressors groin. Trying to search the street for the kids, a sudden blunt pain impacted the side of his head and sent him face first onto the cold asphalt.

Using all the energy he had left, Dan dragged his head to face the end of the street. Seeing the truck turn the corner in the distance he smiled, content. Dan closed his eyes as he imagined the children next to his teacher, safe from terror, violence and racism.  
His sacrifice would not be in vain.


End file.
